


Would You Like A Towel?

by Albrecht



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), (at least not on screen), I think you can guess the rest, M/M, Smut, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, aka the continuation to episode 1 that will never actually happen, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albrecht/pseuds/Albrecht
Summary: He was naked. Viktor Nikiforov was naked.





	

Yuuri was shaken. Too many questions ran through his mind as he stared at the object of his lifelong admiration; where to begin... _Was this real? Had he heard correctly?_ Perhaps _I will be your coach from now on_ was but a figment of his imagination; maybe Viktor had actually asked for a towel and considering his current, bare state, Yuuri couldn't deny the possibility. And with that very thought, Yuuri realized: He was naked. _Viktor Nikiforov was naked._

  
During his younger years, he had noticed a shift in his interests: He'd sometimes think of Yuuko, about things he dreamed of doing with her, yet when he'd truly lose himself in the fantasy, Yuuko would turn into Viktor; he'd refused to acknowledge it at first, however, after the twentieth time, he was obliged to admit that his feelings towards his idol were definitely more than platonic. Yuuri had managed to moderately tame the beast that longed for Viktor's affections during the late hours of the night, telling himself that it would never happen anyway, that Viktor was much too perfect for somebody like him but as his idol now stood in front of Yuuri, it all came rushing back to him and _gods_ , Yuuri didn't know how it was possible, but Viktor was _definitely_ more than he could've ever hoped for.

  
"W-would you like a towel?" Yuuri heard himself say, instantly regretting the words. _Out of all the options I had why did-_

  
  
"I'd _love_ a towel." Viktor answered with a wink as he walked up to Yuuri, even without any clothes on, he managed to retain an elegance that fascinated Yuuri beyond reason.

 

  
  
***

 

  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anything other than a towel?" Yuuri questioned, still staring in disbelief at the current situation. _Viktor Nikiforov. In his room. Not the Viktor from the posters. The real Viktor. In a towel. And nothing else._

  
  
"Did _you_ want me to wear more?" Yuuri could feel the weight of the mattress shift, Viktor's hot breath burned against his cheek. _It's only a friendly joke, he's here for professional reasons._ Yuuri mentally recited to himself three-hundred times in hopes of keeping whatever sanity he had left to face the taller man properly.

  
  
"I just thought you'd be... Cold?" He laughed, it was obviously forced yet perhaps his idol wouldn't notice, apparently engaged in a staring contest with his own face, smiling back at him from the frame on Yuuri's desk.

  
  
"I'll probably go back in a few minutes anyway, would be a waste to get dressed." Viktor's piercing gaze met Yuuri's own; he felt his heart leap out of his chest. "So tell me Yuuri." The blond continued, apparently oblivious to the blush that crawled against his now flushed skin. "Do you like skating?"

  
  
"I-I do." Yuuri damned his stutter that came to haunt him in the most unfortunate of moments.

  
  
" _Would you like for me to coach you?_ " It sounded more like a tease than an actual question, _of course_ Viktor knew the answer, it was so painfully evident.

  
  
"I do." The smaller man gulped.

  
  
"Good." Viktor beamed, giving Yuuri a pat on the shoulder as he moved away from him. The space between them felt empty to Yuuri, he already missed his warmth. Viktor looked around, observing his surroundings. "And you like posters?" He added with indifference. Yuuri jumped slightly out of his seat; he hadn't expected the question, he knew he'd seen, it was difficult not to, yet he never would've guessed that Viktor would choose to comment on it.

  
  
"I guess so..." He tried to casually brush it off with an apologetic nod of his head, an embarrassed brush of his hand against the back of his skull and another chuckle forced out of his gut, however, the next words spoken brought him back to silence.

  
  
"Of me?" Viktor leaned in closer, his hand brushing against Yuuri's, tinier fingers. _"Tell me."_ They were so close; their noses bumped: Yuuri's chest heaved up and down, unable to control his ragged breathing, torn between the want to cry, because he had probably ruined everything with his reactions to a stupid joke, and the need to kiss him, to kiss Viktor Nikiforov until his lips turned red.

  
  
"Yes. Of you." Yuuri replied faintly as he lost himself to the beautiful cyan of Victor's eyes.

  
  
"Did you also want _this?_ " Viktor questioned as he wrapped his fingers around Yuuri's palm, still refusing to move an inch away from his face.

  
  
"I..." Yuuri was lost, he didn't know if it was a trick, a test, a joke, _was Viktor making fun of him?_ No. He couldn't, not the Viktor that he loved. But what if the Viktor that he loved was different from the _real_ Viktor?

  
  
"It's okay. You can speak freely." The blond said as if he had heard Yuuri's very thoughts.

  
  
"Why?" Yuuri asked.

  
  
"Because I saw the video." Viktor's voice settled down to a whisper.

  
  
"It was just a video." Yuuri shrugged, an uneasy laugh creeping up his throat.

  
  
"No Yuuri: _It wasn't_. I saw the passion that possessed you in every single movement, I noticed how deep your dedication ran and I came here because I wanted to know, if there was something more to it. I had seen people imitate my moves before, some parts of my routines, but it was not even close to what your performance was, _to what it made me feel._ " Viktor admitted, a hint in his expression made Yuuri wonder if Viktor was just as surprised as he was with how transparent he was being.

  
  
"You're not disgusted?"

  
  
"By what?"

  
  
"A chubby kid that loves you too much." Viktor howled, smacking his thigh, a surprisingly grotesque manner that Yuuri thought he'd never see from him.

  
  
"Was it that funny?" Yuuri added, suddenly unsure of himself.

  
  
"My boy," Viktor brushed a tear away from his eye, looking back to Yuuri, his two hands now firmly holding the smaller man's shoulders. "First of all, you are not a kid: You are a man. And... You are not that chubby, a little exercise here and there and voila! You are returned to your original, figure skating former self! No need to worry." Yuuri wanted to cry tears of joy, as a matter of fact he probably did once Viktor came in to embrace him, but he couldn't tell what was what anymore, too lost in the moment to care.

  
  
"Viktor." Yuuri breathed his name.

  
  
"Yuuri." Viktor cooed in reply.

  
  
"I've wanted- For so long I-" He tried to explain it, but it wasn't something he could put into words, especially not when he was bawling like a three year old. It was better left to be expressed with his body, on ice, with only one man watching him.

  
  
"I know. I saw your skating and most importantly: _I saw you._ " Viktor smirked as he gently released Yuuri, thumbing at his chin before slowly leaning in for a kiss. It was slow and inviting at first, a test, a way to explore their limits and when one would stop, the other would continue, however, once they found a pace that suited them both, it grew into something harsher, a fire that could not be contained, Yuuri's hands sprawled themselves across Viktor's toned chest; Viktor fisted at Yuuri's shirt, urging it off, they _needed_ this more than anything else they'd ever wanted, and it wasn't about sex, it was a question of unspoken phrases left between touches that only they would know of in the morning.

  
  
"Take your pants off?" Viktor suggested breathlessly. Yuuri complied without hesitation as his trousers soon joined his shirt on the floor. He felt himself grow hard as he slowly realized how little he and Viktor were separated by; a towel and some scrawny boxers. They both paused, observing eachother, Yuuri wondered if there was any blood left in his head as he looked to Victor, his hair a mess, neck tinted pink and perfectly shaped thighs that led towards a towel not quite flat anymore.

  
  
"Really?" Yuuri searched for a confirmation between two breaths. anxiously grabbing his bed sheets that were soon to be replaced by Viktor's palms. The blond planted a kiss against his cheek.

  
  
"Only if you want to." Viktor assured him, squeezing Yuuri's trembling, sweaty hands.

  
  
"I really want to." Yuuri blurted out before having time to reflect on what he had just said, he bit his lip in embarrassment, glancing down.

  
  
"I _really_ want to too." He nibbled on Yuuri's ear; Yuuri yelped in surprise, feeling a tug against the elastic of his boxers. "But this has to go..." Viktor purred seductively.

  
  
"I think I'm going to die." Yuuri sighed into Viktor's touch, resting his head against the taller man's shoulder.

  
  
"Just a little bit." Viktor chuckled, leaving soft pecks across his neck as he thumbed the tip of Yuuri's erection who moaned from the sudden contact. "Different from doing it alone isn't it?" Viktor brushed away dark strands of hair that had hidden Yuuri's eyes, kissing him again.

  
  
"Y-Yeah..." Yuuri looked down, averting his gaze only to discover that Viktor's excitement was just as bad as his own.

  
  
"Come closer." Viktor whispered as he pulled Yuuri towards him. "Is this okay?" The blond hinted at the towel with his eyes.

  
  
"It's okay." Yuuri nodded, voice weak as he swallowed hard, watching Viktor strip and move in to press his swollen, throbbing cock against his own. A whine of pleasure escaped Yuuri's lips as Viktor held them both with his long, delicate fingers that Yuuri had spent _too much_ time thinking about in this very bed. The blond rocked against him, eliciting cries from Yuuri that even he had no idea he'd been capable of producing, when all of a sudden, Viktor paused, Yuuri went silent, keeping his eyes shut as he listened to the lull of the room, it sounded and felt like the blond was searching for something, as if he had reached out and fumbled through the drawer next to his bed and _oh-_ Yuuri suddenly understood what he'd been seeking.

  
  
"How did you know?" Yuuri asked with genuine surprise. Viktor laughed.

 

  
"I had a hunch." He gave Yuuri a cheeky wink as he popped open the small bottle. "Have you done this before?" Viktor enquired while pouring some of the thick, transparent liquid onto his fingers.

  
  
"... Only by myself." Yuuri shyed his gaze away.

 

  
"It's nothing to be ashamed about." Viktor murmured sweetly next to his ear, as he ran circles around Yuuri's entrance, he felt him shiver. "I do it too sometimes, _like this._ "

  
  
"Viktor..." Yuuri whimpered as Viktor carefully slid inside of him, he felt the smaller boy tighten around him.

  
"Shh. Relax Yuuri, it's okay." Viktor tried to soothe him but paused when he noticed the doubt in Yuuri's eyes. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

  
"It's my..." Yuuri looked away.

  
  
"It's your?" Viktor echoed.

  
  
"First time... So I... Don't want to disappoint you..." His voice trailed off, turning into a mumble. Viktor laughed.

  
  
"Me too."

  
  
"What?!" Yuuri stared at him with disbelief. "No way!"

  
  
"I've been happily married to my job for all these years, did you really think I had time for romance?" Yuuri seemed to ponder on the thought.

  
  
"And you're sure you want to... With me?"

  
  
_"One hundred percent."_ Viktor assured him, and upon noticing that Yuuri wasn't as tense as before, he slipped in a second digit. Yuuri jerked against Viktor's hand, the blond smiled. _"Here?"_ He repeated his previous movement.

  
  
"Y-yes." Yuuri cried, _"P-Please Viktor."_ He begged, lifting his weight towards him, their lips smashing into a sloppy, desperate kiss.

  
  
"Hasty aren't we?" The blond teased as they pulled away, saliva trickled onto the side of Yuuri's mouth, Viktor wiped it away with a smirk, taking a moment to admire the mess he had made of the other man, he removed his fingers, leaving him empty, panting and starved for more.

  
  
"Sorry..." Yuuri uttered.

  
  
"It's fine," Viktor's lips brushed past his ear as he positioned his cock closer to Yuuri's entrance. _"I like it."_ A breathy cry left Yuuri as Viktor urged himself inside of him. Yuuri's back arched, his own erection rubbing up against the blond's stomach. "Hello." Viktor purred, his attention fully focused onto Yuuri.

  
  
"Hi." Yuuri giggled, blinking away a tear.

  
  
"How are we doing?" Viktor asked softly, doing his best to stop himself from moving until given a green light.

  
  
"We're doing _very_ good." Yuuri reached up, putting his arms around Viktor. "Thank you." He muttered. "For coming all the way here, for everything. Thank you."

  
  
"You're adorable." Viktor held him closer. "Thank _you_ for posting the video." He ran his hands in Yuuri's hair.

  
  
Yuuri let out a tiny laugh to which Viktor raised an eyebrow. _He'd definitely have to explain it to him later._

  
  
Viktor kissed him once more, slowly settling into a rhythm that had Yuuri forgetting his own named as he chanted Viktor's own over and over again, the blond pumped Yuuri's aching cock, as Yuuri tugged at Viktor's hair for some kind of anchor, both of them felt a heartbeat but weren't even sure who it belonged to anymore.

  
"Viktor I think I'm-" Yuuri mewled, Viktor felt himself throb upon hearing the slurred words and realized he was at his limit. Yuuri followed him shortly after, with whimpers and sobs, all muffled out by Viktor's hungry, urgent kisses.

  
  
They both remained in an embrace, listening to the sound of their breaths, appreciating the warmth of each other's skin. At some point Viktor noticed that Yuuri had fallen asleep and slipped out of the bedroom, returning with some tissues and a little bit of water to clean up the younger man. Viktor made his way back into the bed, spooning Yuuri, he kissed him one final time, feeling himself grow tired, as he nuzzled his neck, he too, fell asleep.

 

  
  
  
***

 

  
  
The next morning, Yuuri woke up to streams of light that filtered through his window straight onto his face, _I forgot to close the blinds again_ he noted, as he rubbed his eyes, wondering at what point he'd fallen asleep last night; after moving around in his bed, he shortly noticed that he was very much alone. A wave of panic stirred in his stomach: _What did this mean?_ The confirmation that it hadn't been a dream arrived when he attempted to stand too quickly and dropped to the floor as his legs turned into jelly.

  
_Yet if it hadn't been fictional, where was Viktor?_ Another kind of anxiety bled into his mind, the possibility that he had only been toying with... Which is when he spotted an envelope placed on his desk. He took out the letter and read:

  
_My dearest Yuuri,_  
_I could unfortunately only stay the night, I needed to work today; I tried to tell you but you seemed to be sleeping so well I decided to leave you be. With this letter, I've left a plane ticket to Russia, it leaves tonight at six. Don't worry about transportation once you are there, I will come to pick you up personally._  
_Thank you for such an interesting evening,_  
_Your coach and yours,_  
_Viktor_

**Author's Note:**

> (Ao3 tells me it's Victor but Wiki says it's Viktor.  
> Help)


End file.
